bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Lasswell (7★, Original)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |freetext = :For other uses, see Lasswell. |id = 20916 |altname = Lasswell |no = 1502 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 99 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0.0015 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 37, 41, 45, 49, 53, 57 |normal_distribute = 24, 20, 17, 15, 13, 11 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 101, 107, 113 |bb_distribute = 11, 11, 10, 10, 9, 9, 8, 8, 7, 7, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 55, 58, 61, 64, 70, 82, 85, 88 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 7, 6, 5, 10, 10, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_frames = 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 52, 58, 63, 68, 73, 78, 83, 88, 93, 98, 103, 108, 113, 118, 123, 128 |ubb_distribute = 10, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A young knight hailing from the Kingdom of Grandshelt in another world. When Lasswell lost his parents at a young age, he was taken in by Rain's family. For this reason he feels an unwavering respect towards Rain's father, and his precious blade "Shiden" is said to reflect this connection between them. Growing up alongside Rain, he is one of the few to rival his friend in natural talent. However, he does not feel he is Rain's equal, and harbors conflicting feelings of trust and inadequacy toward his friend. |summon = You have need of my blade? I will not disappoint you, I promise. |fusion = This power... Perhaps I have at last drawn closer to my ideal. |evolution = In gaining control over myself... My blade swings true. |hp_base = 4710 |atk_base = 2040 |def_base = 1690 |rec_base = 1770 |hp_lord = 6240 |atk_lord = 2540 |def_lord = 2110 |rec_lord = 2210 |hp_anima = 7132 |rec_anima = 1972 |atk_breaker = 2778 |def_breaker = 1872 |def_guardian = 2348 |rec_guardian = 2091 |def_oracle = 1991 |rec_oracle = 2567 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 42 |ls = Devotion to Potential |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk and Def for first 2 turns, probable 15% damage counter & critical damage hugely boosts BB gauge |lsnote = 20% chance & fills 6 BC |bb = Judgment |bbdescription = 11 combo Water attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 11 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 11 |bbmultiplier = 250 |sbb = Exorcising Storm |sbbdescription = 14 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, enormously boosts critical hit rate for 3 turns & adds Def ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns |sbbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage & 60% Crit rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 500 |ubb = Azure Sky |ubbdescription = 21 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts all elemental damage for 3 turns & enormously boosts critical hit rate and damage for 3 turns |ubbnote = 300% elemental damage boost, 60% Crit rate & 300% Crit |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 21 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 21 |ubbmultiplier = 1000 |es = Tranquil Spirit |esitem = Atk Boosting Sphere |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when an Atk Boosting Sphere is equipped & slightly boosts BC efficacy |esnote = 20% BB fill rate |evofrom = 20915 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |bazaar_1_type = Platinum Token |bazaar_1_desc = Overwhelming Darkness |bazaar_1_bonus = 15 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0002_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Final Fantasy Brave Exvius |addcatname = Lasswell2 }}